


CIBVOC Alliegences

by Coffee_Buzzed



Series: Clad In Black (And Various Other Colors) [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Buzzed/pseuds/Coffee_Buzzed
Summary: Allegiances for Clad in Black (And Various Other Colors)Learn about characters, get descriptions, and find links to references!





	1. Zira

**Reference 1:** https://www.deviantart.com/thesmolfurzira/art/Zira-Fursona-Refrence-745850709

**Reference 2:**  
https://www.deviantart.com/thesmolfurzira/art/Ajax-and-Zira-749175795

**Species:** Wolf

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 22

**Status:** Fursona

**Sexuality:** Asexual

**Occupation(s):** Assasin, Partner: Ajax; Hacker: Ruger

**Colors:** White, Blue, Light Grey, Dark Grey

**Eye color:** Green

**Pawpad color:** Dark Grey

**Fur type:** Medium Length

**Outfit:** Black Leather Jacket, Black Pants With Chains, Black Hiking Boots, Black Gloves

**Personality:** Loyal, Cocky, Risk - Taker, Vengeful, Bold, Adventurous, Friendly, Cheerful, Creative, Strategic, Leader, Disorganized, Playful, Stubborn, Sarcastic

**Hobbies:** Drawing, Hardcore Gamer, Archery, Shooting, Paintball/Laser Tag, Baking, Reading, Pulling Pranks

**Dislikes:** Shots

**Favorite Show/s:** Supernatural, Doctor Who, Daredevil

**Favorite Movie:** Hacksaw Ridge, John Wick

**Favorite foods:** Fried Potatoes, Steak

**Friends:** Ajax, Ruger, Zailia, Kyla, Rino, Colton

**Roommates:** Ajax, Kyla, Ruger, Rino

**Relationship:** Single Pringle

**Etc Facts:** Smokes Cigars; Names Her Guns (pistols are named Whipper and Snapper, sniper rifle is named Deadeye); Puts a charm on her bracelet for every person she kills; LOVES Hollywood Undead (especially J3T)


	2. Ajax

**Reference 1:**

https://www.deviantart.com/thesmolfurzira/art/Ajax-OC-Reference-745902408

**Reference 2:**

https://www.deviantart.com/thesmolfurzira/art/Ajax-and-Zira-749175795

  
**Species:** Monster - Cat Hybrid  
  
**Gender:** Male  
  
**Age:** 21  
  
**Status:** OC

**Sexuality:** Bisexual  
  
**Occupation(s):** Assasin, Partner: Zira; Hacker: Ruger  
  
**Colors:** White, Purple, Orange, Black  
  
**Eye color:** Purple

**Pawpad color:** Purple  
  
 **Fur type:** Medium Length  
  
 **Outfit:** Black Jacket layered on Grey shirt, Black pants and shoes, Grey belt  
  


**Personality:** Flirty, Cocky, Risk - Taker, Bold, Adventurous, Playful, Sarcastic, Charming, Cheerful, Confident, Determined

  
**Hobbies:** Hardcore Gamer, Archery, Shooting, Paintball/Laser Tag, Pulling Pranks, Boxing  
  
 **Dislikes:** Failing, Being Forgotten   
  
**Favorite Show/s:** Supernatural  
  
 **Favorite Movie:** Deadpool  
  
 **Favorite foods:** Chocolate Chip Cookies   
  
**Friends:** Zira, Kyla, Ruger, Rino   
  
**Roommates:** Zira, Kyla, Ruger, Rino  
  
 **Relationship:** Single Pringle  
  
 **Etc Facts:** Secretly likes to cosplay; Closet Nerd; Doesn't like his neck floof because it is "useless, hot, and always gives me away. It can burn in hell.";


	3. Ruger

**Reference 1:**

https://www.deviantart.com/thesmolfurzira/art/Ruger-Reference-Sheet-755908461

**Reference 2:**

https://www.deviantart.com/thesmolfurzira/art/Ready-to-Hack-775222231

**Species:** Dutch Angel Dragon  
  
**Gender:** None

 **Age:** 23  
  
**Status:** OC

 **Sexuality:** Pansexual  
  
**Occupation(s):** Hacker for Ajax and Zira (Assasins);  
  
**Colors:** Blue-Grey, Red-Orange, White  
  
**Eye color:** Blind Dutchie Eyes  
  
**Pawpad color:** White (exception of toe on his front right)  
  
**Fur type:** Medium  
  
**Outfit:** Black hoodie with light blue tech lines going up the sleeves and ‘H4B1T’ across the chest. A black bandana with light blue skull markings is worn over his muzzle.  
  
**Personality:** Geek, Shy (except around friends or online), Cowardly IRL, Optimistic, Kind-hearted  
  
**Hobbies:** Hardcore Gamer, Singing (like a bird), Coding, Hacking, Musicals, Anime  
  
**Dislikes:** Crowded Places  
  
**Favorite Show/s:** Death Note  
  
**Favorite Movie:** Jumangi  
  
**Favorite foods:** Raspberries  
  
**Friends:** Ajax, Kyla, Zira, Rino  
  
**Roommates:** Ajax, Kyla, Zira, Rino  
  
**Relationship:** Single Pringle  
  
**Etc Facts:** Ruger's favorite musical is Be More Chill ; Secretly wants to be in a musical but is too nervous ; Goes by 'H4B1T' (Habit) when hacking


	4. Kyla

**Reference 1:**

https://www.deviantart.com/thesmolfurzira/art/Kyla-OC-Reference-746076152

**Species:** Tudrakin  
  
**Gender:** Female

 **Status:** Oc

 **Age:** millenia but appears 19  
  
**Sexuality:** Aromantic  
  
**Occupation(s):** Street Preformer, occasionally works at carnivals, parties, and other events, Provides medical care to Ajax and Zira  
  
**Colors:** Tan, Purple, Blue, Green, Reddish-pink  
  
**Fur type:** Short  
  
**Outfit:** N/A  
  
**Personality:** Calm, Quiet, Kind  
  
**Hobbies:** Reading, Magic, Violin, Gardening  
  
**Dislikes:** Strangers  
  
**Favorite Show/s:** Sherlock  
  
**Favorite Movie:** Harry Potter And The Chamber of Secrets  
  
**Favorite foods:** Strawberries, Apple Pie  
  
**Friends:** Ajax, Zira, Ruger, Rino  
  
**Roommates:** Ajax, Zira, Ruger, Rino  
  
**Relationship:** Eternally Single Pringle  
  
**Etc Facts:** Loves Lavender; Is into all of the Healing Crystal Stuff and luck charms; LOVES incense; Favorite book is 'The Great Gatsby';


	5. Rino

**Reference 1:**

https://www.deviantart.com/thesmolfurzira/art/Rino-Reference-Sheet-748574461

  
**Species:** Deinonycus (Raptor)

 **Gender:** Male  
  
**Age:** 21  
  
**Sexuality:** Straight

 **Status:** OC   
  
**Occupation(s):** Writer  
  
**Colors:** Orange, Cyan, Tan, Darker Tan, Black(Claws), Grey- blue  
  
**Eye color:** Purple  
  
**Pawpad color:** None  
  
**Fur type:** Feathers  
  
**Outfit:** N/A  
  
**Personality:** Considerate, "I'm so tired of your shit Zira/Ajax", Dependable, Logical, Organized  
  
**Hobbies:** Fossil and Rock collecting, Drawing, Hunting, Reading, Writing, Wood Carving  
  
**Dislikes:** Being dragged into 'Adventures'  
  
**Favorite Show/s:** Any Paleontology Documentary   
  
**Favorite Movie:** Jurassic World  
  
**Favorite foods:** Bacon  
  
**Friends:** Ajax, Zira, Ruger, Kyla  
  
**Roommates:** Ajax, Zira, Ruger, Kyla  
  
**Relationship:** Single Pringle  
  
**Etc Facts:** Favorite thing to collect is teeth; Has a Paleontology Degree; sells wood carvings on the side


End file.
